The present invention relates to a multifunction apparatus.
An image output from a print section of a multifunction apparatus changes along with environmental changes, such as a temperature change and a humidity change, and changes in state, such as secular changes in components making up the print section. Accordingly, print preparation operation, such as calibration for correcting an output characteristic of a print section, is performed on condition that a predetermined number of sheets have passed or a predetermined period of time has elapsed since previous calibration was performed, etc.